Ability effects
On-hit effects are effects that trigger on a champion's autoattacks. Applying On-Hit Effects On-hit effects will trigger on a champion's autoattacks, but also some abilities. An auto-attack or ability that applies on-hit effects can apply any number of these effects at once. On-hit builds (aka attack speed builds) consisting of items such as , and are popular on champions with their own on-hit effects as the attack speed allows for the most efficient use of the on-hit damage. In some instances, critical strike and life steal are disabled for the triggering attack. Unless that is the case, the attack that triggers the on-hit effect can still critically strike and apply life steal. In most cases, critically striking will not affect the damage of the ability. Abilities Some abilities can also apply on-hit effects. These abilities are classified as auto-attacks, and will apply on-hit effects'' instead'' of on-ability effects. To emphasize: these abilities do not apply spell vamp or . Note that critical strike is not considered an on-hit effect and will not apply unless otherwise stated. Also, unless otherwise stated, life steal will only apply to physical damage. * * (up to 5 times) * * (can critically strike, classified as a melee attack for the purpose of ) * * (two times) * (both hits) * (two or three times, according to his Fury) * (two times, and to all targets hit in dragon form) * (on every target hit) * (up to 5 times, applies life steal despite being magic damage) Abilities — don't apply spell vamp These abilities are classified as auto-attacks. As such, none of these abilities apply on-ability effects such as spell vamp and . Unless life steal is explicitly disabled by the effect, any physical damage dealt by the ability will apply life steal. This is in addition to the life steal applied to the triggering attack (again, unless disabled). Any non-physical damage does not incur any healing. and is a renowned example due to the powerful sustain it grants due to the life steal not only applying to the basic damage on the attack, but the bonus damage on Sheen and the stacked damage on Siphoning Strike. Damage Modifiers — Physical These abilities will apply life steal unless otherwise stated. * * * (no critical strike) * (no life steal) * * (multiplied by critical strike) * * * (not technically an on-hit effect, it's a critical strike with modified damage) * (multiplied by crits) * * (no critical strike) * * * * * Damage Modifiers — Non-Physical These abilities will not incur any healing. The basic attack still applies life steal unless otherwise stated. * * (true damage) * (active) * (active) * * (on-hit damage) * * * * * * * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * * * * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * * * * (persistent effect) * (true damage, no life steal on the third attack) Damage Over Time These abilities will not apply life steal or spell vamp. In all cases, the basic attack that applies life steal. * (passive) * * * * Abilities— do apply spell vamp The following abilities occur on-hit, but remain classified as abilities. These abilities do not apply lifesteal. Like contemporary abilities, they will trigger spell vamp and other on-ability effects such as . On-Hit Effects The following abilities occur on-hit: * * * (while active, Kassadin's auto-attacks also apply on-ability effects) * (splash damage) * (passive) * (both the single target and splash damage effects) * (Fury of the Dragonborn effect) * (passive) * On Being Hit The following abilities occur on being hit: * * (applies on the reflected damage) * * * * (passive) * (applies on the reflected damage) Non-Damaging The following abilities have non-damaging effects: * * (passive) * * (passive) * * (passive) * * (increases the effect of Ki Strike) * (pinata healing) * (except Flame Breath) * * * (persistent effect) * * * (passive) * * (active) Items The following items will add an effect to the autoattack of the champion. Any physical damage dealt will apply life steal; magical and true damage will not apply life steal, nor will it apply on-ability effects (such as spell vamp and ). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A few items have on-hit effects that require being activated: * (the activation of Entropy counts as casting an ability) * * * A few other items trigger an effect on being hit by an enemy champion instead: * * * Category:Gameplay elements